


Three / Dreamnoblade

by codex_12



Series: Family Dynamics with Dream and Technoblade [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, TechnoBlade, War, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codex_12/pseuds/codex_12
Summary: Dream knows he should be depressed right now. He just watched the love of his life, his husband, get killed in front of him. He knows he should be cursing General TapL to the deepest pits of hell, but it just doesn’t seem real. He has seen Techno get out of far worse situations. It doesn’t make sense that this was the moment that finally caught death up with him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Family Dynamics with Dream and Technoblade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065632
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	Three / Dreamnoblade

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't show this to any cc this is just for us shippers

Dream knows he should be depressed right now. He just watched the love of his life, his husband, get killed in front of him. He knows he should be cursing General TapL to the deepest pits of hell, but it just doesn’t seem real. He has seen Techno get out of far worse situations. It doesn’t make sense that this was the moment that finally caught death up with him.

Technoblade made it his mission ever since the war started to be on the front line of the rebellion. He wanted to be the one to cause the downfall of the tyrannical king, JSchlatt.

Dream and Techno met on the battlefield. Dream, once Schlatt’s best warrior, engaged in a battle with Techno that should have left both of them dead where they lay in the bloody grass. After Dream had healed he sought after the pinkette in the bloody pig mask, wanting to know the only person in all of the SMP that he had yielded to before either was dead. 

The second fight was away from the battlefield, lasting nearly three hours with neither one wanting to give up. Dream had left with a broken mask in one hand and a lover in the other, while Techno was already thinking of ways to propose to the blonde, but not before his hair grew back to its desired length after Dream’s ax got a little too close for both of their likings.

Techno went in search of twin golden bands that his father, Phil, had told him about, bands that would make it where he could feel his beloved’s heartbeat with his own, letting both know the other was okay. It took three days for him to find the cave where the bands lay, it took him three hours to search the cave and find the rings that would ease all of their worries. He found three rings lying in a chest buried in the rocks and debris of the temple that was previously in the cave before it fell to ruin. He found two golden bands and a much smaller oval-shaped ring. 

When Techno returned to Dream’s side the pair got married as officially as they could with a war going on. Both only had three guests. Technoblade’s father and two brothers came and Dream had his three best friends. The ring exchange lasted all of three minutes, but neither could care as long as they were together. 

They went to their home that night and just spent it holding each other knowing tomorrow the war would not pause for the duo to settle in together. 

The next morning when Technoblade went back to the front lines Dream went to help the people fleeing the city. Dream was an expert at tracking and hunting, so he spent his days helping families and bringing them back together.

The two were in a constant routine for the next three months: Techno waking up checking his ring, going to that day's debrief, checking his ring once more, helping sound camp, and then leading his small group towards the castle to where JSchlatt is sitting on his throne acting like he is better than everyone else. Dream waking up checking his ring, going to his debrief, and hearing the list of the people that died during yesterday's battle.

Dream was going about his normal business until he came across a woman lying in the grass-covered in blood. As the woman with violet hair took her last breath Dream heard a baby cry in the tall grass nearby. When Dream walked over and looked into the grass he saw a little girl only a few days old with little horns peeking through her blonde hair.

It had been weeks since Dream had found the little girl he had come to call Niki. When word had got out that the queen, Minx, had run from the castle with her newborn daughter Dream knew that he had to keep Niki safe. After all, he was all she had left.

Dream had left Niki with some moms from the camp when he started the journey to where Technoblade was stationed. When he arrived Dream sought out Technoblade longing to see his beloved after months apart. 

When Dream couldn’t find Techno in camp he went to where the first battle was. When he arrived in the clearing he could see his husband, the love of his life, on his knees looking at the wedding band in his bloody hands. Technoblade looking down couldn’t see TapL the new general for JSchlatt’s army approaching him, sword in hand. Dream took off in a sprint to try to save his husband, but he was too late.

TapL had stabbed Techno in the back and let him drop to the ground. Dream killed TapL with the dagger that Techno made Dream keep on him. Dream fell to his knees sobbing, holding Technoblade tight in his arms.

The following week Dream led the march on Schlatt’s castle. Dream killed the evil king with Techno’s sword. 

It had been three months after the final battle at Schlatt’s castle. Dream returned to his and Technoblade’s house with baby Niki in his arms. Dream knows he should be depressed. He watched the love of his life, his husband, get killed in front of him. He knows he should be cursing General TapL to the deepest pits of hell, but it just doesn’t seem real. He has seen Techno get out of far worse situations. It doesn’t make sense that this was the moment that finally caught death up with him. Dream kept Techno’s wedding band on a necklace that he always wore never able to be without a part of the pinkette even with him gone. 

It had been three years later. Niki had just turned four and the third ring that Techno found was finally able to fit her small fingers. Dream was working out in the potato fields on the edge of his land when he felt arms wrap around him. He turned around to see his beloved, the love of his life, his husband. With tears in his eyes, he wrapped the taller lad in his arms while his husband leaned down to whisper in his ear “Technoblade never dies”.

In the following years, Techno learned how to be a father to a small orphan girl who he loved more than the world. He looked down at the smaller man in his arms and to the small girl in the arms of his lover. He looked down to the ring on his hand and to the ring on his husband’s hand, and finally to the small oval ring on the hand of his daughter. This was his family and he was content with it being the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't show this to any cc this is just for us shippers this was just for fun


End file.
